Shawnadobbs Wikia
Shawnadobbs is a Canadian English-language Category A cable and satellite television specialty channel that is owned by Corus Entertainment. Its programming consists of original live-action and animated television series, movies, and third-party programming from the Canadian and U.S. cable channel Treehouse TV, Teletoon, Disney Junior, Playhouse Disney, Discovery Kids (Latin America), Nick Jr., PBS Kids and YTV and other distributors. Shawnadobbs operates two time-shifted feeds, running on Eastern and Pacific Time Zone schedules. Programming Current programming First-run *''The Adventures of Jeffrey and Friends'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Animal Antics'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Ben 10'' (revival series) *''Max & Ruby'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (revival series) *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''We Bare Bears'' Reruns of ended series *''Adventure Time'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Ben 10'' (original series) *''Blue's Clues'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''Clarence'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Curious George'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Looped'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Gym Partner's A Monkey'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (original series) *''Regular Show'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Wonder Pets!'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Zack & Quack'' Previous programming *''6teen'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' *''Adventures from Book of Virtues'' *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''Amazing Animals'' *''Anatole'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Step'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Animal Eggs'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Animal Plush'' *''Animal Stories'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Animorphs'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Art Attack'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Astro Farm'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Bert & Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Boo!'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Braceface'' *''Bradly at the Orange World'' *''BrainSurge'' *''Brum'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Clangers'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Corduory'' *''Count Duckula'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Cro'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Doctor Snuggles'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' *''Doug'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Ebb and Flo'' *''The Enchanted Castle'' *''Elmo the Musical'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Fetch the Vet'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Franklin'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Funky Valley'' *''Funny Farm'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''Generator Rex'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''Groundling Marsh'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Happy Parade Party'' *''Henry's World'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hi-5'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''iCarly'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Iris, the Happy Professor'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''James the Cat'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Johnson and Friends'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kipper'' *''Kleo the Misfit Unicorn'' *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' *''The Large Family'' *''Lavender Castle'' *''LazyTown'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Little Antics'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Little Grey Rabbit'' *''Little Princess'' *''Little Red Tractor'' *''Little Robots'' *''Little Star'' *''Madeline'' *''The Magic Key'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Mighty Machines'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Milly, Molly'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Monster by Mistake'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Noddy'' *''Old Bear Stories'' *''Olive the Ostrich'' *''Olivia'' *''Once Upon a Hamster'' *''Open Sesame'' *''Oswald'' *''Out of the Box'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' *''PB Bear and Friends'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Pingu'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Poko'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Robotomy'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rupert'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''The Save-Ums!'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''The Secret World of Misaki and Friends'' *''Seven Little Monsters'' *''Shadow Raiders'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Spider!'' *''Spliced'' *''Spot the Dog'' *''Square One Television'' *''St. Bear's Dolls Hospital'' *''Stanley'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 TV series) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 TV series) *''Theodore Tugboat'' *''This is Daniel Cook'' *''This is Emily Yeung'' *''Time Squad'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''ToddWorld'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Toopy and Binoo'' *''Treasure'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''Victorious'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wally Gator'' *''What-a-Mess'' *''Wibbly Pig'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Wimzie's House'' *''Wishbone'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''The Zack Files'' *''Zigby'' *''Zoboomafoo'' *''Zoey 101'' Shawnadobbs On Demand In 2011, Corus Entertainment began offering a video on demand service called Shawnadobbs On Demand to cable providers such as Rogers Cable and Cogeco, delivering content from Shawnadobbs. It is offered as a free service to customers who subscribe to each providers digital cable service. Some providers such as SaskTel offer it as a stand-alone premium subscription service. Category:Browse